This invention generally relates to backpacks, more particularly to backpacks that include fabric panels that form a backpack body within which articles may be conveniently carried by means of backpack straps attached to the backpack body. In an important aspect of this invention, the backpack body has a sleeve component secured thereto, this sleeve component closely receiving and supporting an insulated container component, which insulated container component has a mouth and a cover compoment for selectively opening and closing the mouth.
Over the years, numerous types, sizes and styles of backpacks have been made or proposed. Such backpacks typically include panels of fabric that are secured together in order to form one or more compartments for storing and carrying various articles such as clothing, books, camping gear, sports gear and the like. For many years, users of backpacks have on numerous occasions had need for storing and transporting items which are either cooler or warmer than ambient conditions. When such occasions have arisen, the backpack user faces two principal concerns. One is that the warmer or cooler item, by virtue of the difference between its temperature and that of backpack components or contents, has a tendency to damage such backpack components or contents, for example by moisture formation within the backpack. Additionally, when such cooler or warmer items are stored and transported in an uninsulated backpack, the difference in temperature between the item being stored and the environment begins to rapidly dissipate and continues to dissipate as heat is transmitted through the panels of the backpack.
Furthermore, at times there is a desire to be able to easily and conveniently separate the warmer or cooler items as a unit from the backpack and/or any other materials positioned therewithin. Such would be the case, for example, when the warmer or cooler items comprise, for example, a meal, and it would be advantageous to be able to quickly and readily remove the cooler or warmer materials as a unit. Further advantages would be realized if this unit had insulative properties so as to enhance the storage abilities of the unit, whether within or outside of the backpack.
Advantageous results of this type have been attained, while the preceding drawbacks have been minimized, by the present invention which provides means by which a backpack is provided with a removable insulated container. The backpack and insulated container combination according to this invention includes an insulated container component having a plurality of insulated panels that are joined together and that at least substantially define a compartment having an open mouth, which open mouth is selectively openable and closable by a cover member. A backpack component made of a plurality of fabric panels defines a backpack compartment that is suitable for storing and carrying a variety of goods and gear. A sleeve component is secured to at least one of the fabrir panels, which sleeve component is sized and structured in order to closely receive and hold the insulated container component in a manner such that the insulated container component is readily removable from the sleeve and from the backpack component.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved backpack.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved combination of a backpack and a removable insulated container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination backpack and insulated container that is suitable for storing and transporting items that are cooler or warmer than ambient temperature.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined backpack and insulated container kit from which a unitary insulated container is easily removable.